


Damned!

by BlueBananas



Category: Demons - Fandom, hell - Fandom, non-con - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anthropomorphic, Blood, Demons, F/M, Hell, Non-human, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satan - Freeform, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9029498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBananas/pseuds/BlueBananas
Summary: A young woman finds herself in Hell. A demon trains her to be his slave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is purely for pornographic entertainment. It in no way is agreeing/accepting/tolerant of rape or sexual assault in real life.  This story is very graphic and written from the woman’s point of view. This content might be disturbing to some people, it is intended to be. If that makes you uncomfortable then please don’t read further, I would suggest you check out my other stories which are not so graphic.
> 
> On a less serious note, I have been really into the demonic rape kink for while and wanted to write a fantasy up that really got me hot. I hope you readers enjoy this as much as I do. Whether you do or don't I would love to get some reviews from you. I'm trying to decide to continue with this and post a second chapter.

Damned! 

 

I got onto the city bus.

It smelled like piss and cigarettes. I sat down near the driver in a handicapped seat. I really didn't care about it, I was tired from my shift and just wanted to go home. Less than a mile and we stopped again, I watched people come into the bus knowing there was only a few more free spots left. The last person on is a little old lady with a cane, the perfect picture of a little granny character, with a pink shawl and everything. She looks around and doesn't even attempt to go to the back on the bus but puts her sights on me in my handicapped seat. The other handicap seat beside me was taken by a sleeping Asian man, snoring softly. She looked at me expectantly.

In that moment, my heart turned to ice.

My feet hurt and I was sure to have blisters and I didn't want to stand for another eight miles home. I glared at this lady, mad she even made me feel guilty and selfish like this. I didn't want to be an ass, but I didn't want pain either. I shook my head at her, she seemed angry and put off, stomping away from me down the bus abit to the other blue handicap seats.

Let it be known, there was a free seat for her. And she only stayed on for two stops and got off. 

Later, about 30 minutes into the bus ride a bike messenger darted across the intersection of Vine and Picker rd. This was quite illegal and dangerous, and caused my bus driver to swerve sharply. Next thing I know, the bus is falling and tilting and crashing. I am thrown forward and down into the glass windows that shatter around me.

It goes dark.

I get a sense of a kind of falling or rushing sensation, although I am blind to what's happening to me. Then I see a warm glow, it's orangey red and getting closer and brighter by the second.  It seems to be a giant bonfire and I am hurtling towards it! I land straight into the coals and I feel the immense heat and burning instantly, I felt my skin peeling away from it, the pain melting my mind into a screaming mess. My legs move me mechanically and I stand up and walk out of the flames, desperate to make it stop. I feel cool air in my lungs and I breath deeply, the pain recedes quickly like a dream. But it had felt very real and frightening and even in my relief my heart is pounding with fear.

I finally look to where I am. All I see is the bonfire and black rock and land around me. Other people are stepping from the flames too, bewildered like me, with short lived screams. Then I look out and see figures in a mist that moves away from the fire, the figures are different. One, far off is a hooded man, another man is tall and muscled wearing furs, a third seems to be a goblin with green skin and claws for hands. I don't see anything strange close to me and I walk out into the mist not understanding where I am. It doesn't  feel real, as if I had just stepped into a horror movie.

I am cloaked in the mist, but I could still see the bonfire from here. I watch the other people move away from the fire too, and those strange characters moving to meet them. It was so quiet and calm that I didn't feel fear or panic at first. That is, until the hooded man met one of the new people, swiftly he yanked the man towards him and buried his face in the man's shoulder. The normal man started screaming. His voice carried over the quiet land. All hell broke loose. People were running and praying and falling over.

I backed away into the mist until the screaming faded away. I was confused and frightened, and questions grew in my mind with no way to answer them.

I walk further for a while, adjusting to the darkness around me. Then my heart nearly stops when I hear a twig snap behind me, and a heavy step fall. I turn slowly, just like in those horror movies. My eyes are stretched big, and I see it right away, from behind the mist a creature steps out. The leg is muscled and shows red skin, the body that comes next is the same. All tight muscles and entirely naked, my eyes are drawn right to its genitals. It's long limp dick dangles between its legs freely, cushioned by dark testicles behind it. I see no hair on the thing, just smooth red skin. I finally look to see the things face and am terrified. The eyes were ink black orbs and it's jaw was descended with rows of shark teeth jutting out. The thing looked at me clearly though, somehow spoke clearly too. It laughed at me.

"And I thought I would get a pudgy greedy pigman today!"

It walked closer to me, quite casually.

"You are a sweet thing, tell me what you did to end up here? Satan has surely given me the best of luck to lure you to me, I am honored!"

I really didn't understand what he meant. I don't know how I came here, I was in San diego....

The memory of the bus came to me suddenly. The next thing was landing here, in the fire. I looked down at my body to see that my skin was pure and white and untouched as the day I was born.  I was also naked, my hair barely covering my breasts in front. But seeing this great big monstrous being in front of me, so very male and powerful. I felt my own vulnerability of my nudity and some acceptance of it too. Everyone had been naked who had arrived like me.

"What is your name girl?"

"Stella."

He eyed me, "I like it. Stella, follow me. I have decided not to rip you limb from limb and eat your flesh today. Be grateful and do my bidding." His threat paralyzed me with fear and immediately I  lost all will of my own. It was so obvious he could kill me that I threw out any thoughts of fighting this creature.

I followed him down a trail into the mist, soon there were small shrubs and trees around us. The ground had turned a light red color, which was a releif from the black dark land I had first came to. I followed behind the creature, watched the way the muscles of it's body rippled as it walked. The body was human like, mostly. But the skin was a supple leather hide, in rich blood red, it reminded me of I velvet. It's feet and hands were large and had claws, thick black claws that clicked together as he moved. The claws on his toes pointed down and left spike impressions in the dirt, his feet were shaped like a canines so he walked on his toes.

I had long since calmed down, peacefully walking along the trails he lead me on.

When a white streak comes from my left and runs across us. My creature reaches out quickly and the white stops and brutally falls to the ground with a scream of agony. When it stills I see a naked man rolling around on the ground in agony. He is missing an arm, I look to the monster to see the arm in his claws. He had ripped it right off the man's body. I watched as the monster lifted the white flesh to his jaws to rip it apart. It was was a sick ripping sound and squelching of him swallowing chunks whole. He ripped off several more bites before paying any attention. The man had stopped screaming, although I hardly noticed. I am completely absorbed in seeing these shark teeth go to town on this arm exactly like my uncle Larry on fried chicken wings. He relished each bloody chunk of flesh, and enjoyed my horror from it. He was watching me watch him.

And as as I watched, his cock stirred between his legs. Slowly stiffening and swelling. My heart raced in my chest, I am sure he could hear it. He threw the bones of his meal down and stepped towards me. "Yes girl, I will have you." With his words my fear soaked brain snapped and I ran. Wildly off to the left and into the thicker mist around us, I could barely see a few feet infront of me. It didn't matter as long as I got away.

But I didn't get away, his thundering steps were just behind me.

His clawed hand gripped my waist and hauled me off me feet and into the the air. He swung me around and onto the ground knocking the air out of me. I screamed and struggled. He pushed me onto my back and locked his fists around my wrists, his hips between my knees. He was laughing again, like sweet revenge.

"Yes girl, I like a chase, you stood no chance though, you are very weak today. I see that I need to fuck you now or you may always fear it." I looked down now, away from that disturbing face. To see his hard cock at attention.

The balls were black which drew up half of his shaft, the tip and more was a bright red, brighter than his skin. It seemed angry and vengeful all in itself let alone being attached to this being. I struggled violently, but his body seemed so solid with strength far greater than mine. I eventually went limp.

I could not help but stare defiantly into into his eyes. If this was going to happen then I refuse to lose my dignity, I would stare my accoster  in the face. He laughed more. Letting go of my arms he sat up, gripping his cock in his left hand. Holding an ankle of mine in his right.

"Are you you a virgin?"

"No!" I said with no conviction.

He laughed in his booming voice again. Merrily. "Liar!"

His lips stretched around his teeth to smile.

"I am going to taste this virgin pussy, never seen the likes here!" He laughed while he bowed down. I screamed imagining his teeth ripping into me. Instead a long pink tongue slithered from between those teeth like a snake. It gets longer and longer finally reaching my cunt, it's slime coating my entrance and the tip teasing my clit. The end of the tongue was slightly bulbous, he presses it inside my slit and pulls it out again. In a tiny way this is my first fucking, the round tip pushing in and out of me. It moves up to my clit and wiggles in a delicious pattern of circles rubbing gently. The pleasure makes me squirm and squeal and beg him to stop.

The snake tongue wiggles around from his teeth. Black eyes bore into me and his muscles jump and spasm, his cock also seems to bounce in excitement. My eyes and are drawn to this cock which  is still pointing right at my cunt, bobbing up and down. He grips my knees hard and spreads them wide, nearly to the ground. This opens my cunt the widest and the tongue wiggles around my slit coating it in his weird saliva. It felt warm to the point of burning and itching.  I squirmed under him but his grip held, he would not let me move one inch away.

The tongue retracted from teasing my clit at last and leaving me sensitive and revved up. It licked around his own cock, lubed  it up, coiling around it. Finally the tongue  went back between his teeth, that meant that cock was about to go inside me.

He chuckled. "Your fear is truly delicious Stella, I feed from it as I feed from blood and flesh. I will feed from your fear and cunt." He pushed his shaft against me, sliding it along my slit, mock fucking me. I cried out in the sudden pleasure of the friction and it echoed off into the mist. He paid no mind to my noises, pushing the head at my opening. His black eyes were tilted down at his cock, as it pushed into me. Stretching me open, stretching me wide. I felt like a glove being filled by a hand, being limp and formless til this flesh shoved inside me. It seemed to go in impossibly far, the thick red shaft still having inches to go when it seemed I was at an end. He bumped my cervix and the pressure made me reflexively squeeze my muscles. He howled in ecstacy, his body shuddering above mine. He drew out slowly and pushed back inside my cunt. Again and again and he moved faster. 

It became an easy rhythm sliding in and out of my slippery pussy. He lifted me upright in his grasp, straddling his lap while he rocked his hips up into me. I have gone completely limp from the extreme new pleasure I feel, moaning loudly with no shame. My muscles twitched and spasmed as my mind tried to handle the sensations. Still, he kept the same rhythm.

It seemed to go on forever. He changed the position but kept the same rhythm, never speeding up. I have orgasmed so many times I lost count and he still goes on and on. His tongue keeps me lubricated, occasionally adding in between positions. 

"Time to finish." He says this roughly while flipping me around. He puts me down on my hands and knees and grabs my ass cheek tight as he slips his cock back inside me. I moan, it has pushed me closer to another orgasm. Now he pushes into me faster and rougher, the change of pace surprised me and my orgasm rushes up fast inside me. I scream out as it hits and my body goes limp. His arm wraps around my shoulders and I feel his breath on my neck. His teeth set into my shoulder and I scream as they slice. I feel that tongue swipe at my flesh.

The pain mixes with the pleasure and my body jerk from the waves of pleasure still echoing in my body as he lifts his off of mine. He stands, leaving me in the dirt. His cum still dripping from his cock. I feel it oozing out from my sore cunt. He is smiling down at me.

"The best cunt I  have ever had. That's why I marked you, otherwise I couldn't kill for it. I will enjoy you as my slave for a long time! Now get up!"

I just looked at him, sex induced coma sleep already making my vision blurry. 

"Was it that good for you too fuckslave?"  
I promptly passed out. He sighed and slung me over his shoulder and walked away. Into the mists.

Taking a rounded knuckle he caressed my asshole which was very near his head while I am strung over his shoulder.

"So much to learn and explore my darling new fuck toy. When I lend you to my lord Satan he will be proud of bestowing me a gift such as you." He laughed while my sphincter twitched from his teasing.


End file.
